Back to You
by Hildebrant
Summary: (possible spoilers) Kira has returned to the Archangel, and his next task isn't fighting another Mobile suit, it's helping a friend in need: Milly


Back to You

I own none of the characters, I am merely using them for my own entertainment, and I hope it entertains you all, now onto the fic.

'I never thought I'd be back here again…' Thought one Kira Yamato as he began to walk down the hallways of the Archangel Battleship for the first time in what seemed like ages. Being stuck within one of the PLANTs till he had fully recovered had caused him to almost forget being a part of the makeshift crew of the now rogue battleship.

It had abandoned a battle during the incident with the Cyclops system. He couldn't blame them for running away from the battle; it was loyalty or their lives. One image that hadn't left Kira's consciousness was of the Skygrasper being impaled on Aegis Gundam's shield. The attack had decapitated Tolle, a friend of Kira's, who had risked his life to protect the ship had gone down and lost it.

Another of his friends had to suffer because of this stupid war. According to his other friends, no one had suffered more than Milly, who was Tolle's girlfriend. She had cried for many days and nearly tried to kill the captured pilot of the Buster Gundam, Dearka Elthman. They had made up and apologized for what all had happened, but the fact remained that Milly still felt filthy for her actions and stayed away from most of the crew and only came out to serve her part on the bridge as part of communications.

She was even sounding like a corpse then too and she seldom ever came out of her room and many worried of what would become of her health, if she continued to act like this. Saddened and concerned to hear his friend acting like this, he walked to the door of her room and clicked the open switch to let himself in.

Opening the door to the dimly lit room and looked around. His eyes settling on a small form in the corner on the mattress, knowing fully well who it was on the bed. Kira made his way over to the slowly lifting comforter.

Setting himself down on the bed, he looked down and saw Milly's curled up figure slowly rising up from the bed. The blanket lying disheveled across her form, No doubt a sign of the difficulties she had been dealing with for the past few days. Kira outstretched his hand and let it softly rest on Milly's cheek, slowly caressing it, Kira watched as Milly stirred from her sleep and looked up, and saw Kira's smiling face looking back at her. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust but once they had, they finally began to be at ease. "Hey, it's been awhile." Kira said as he moved over to the edge of Milly's bed while she sat up to get in a better position to talk.

"Yeah it has," she said moving some red hair from her eyes.

"Sorry I've been away for awhile." Kira said softly and looking into Milly's blue eyes.

"It's okay. Where have you been anyways? I was so worried…" Milly said with a hint of worry. At this Kira sat back against the wall.

"I remembered the Strike's escape pod opening and jetting out while the Strike and Aegis blew up around me, I was unconscious after that. When I woke up, I was in one of the PLANTs getting nursed back to health by Lacus." Kira said.

"The princess of ZAFT that we rescued?" Milly spoke up.

"Yeah, the very same" Kira said. "Anyways I stayed with her for awhile and while there, I decided that I'll end the war, I'll see it through to the end. So Lacus helped me steal ZAFT's newest Mobile suit, the Freedom Gundam. I've used it to help you guys already, and I'll use it to stop the war." Kira said with firmness in his voice.

"What happened to Lacus?" Milly asked, sounding curious.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure she's fine." Kira finished. Sitting back in her bed, Milly began to think about what Kira said and the repercussions.

"So we're all renegades, everyone's after us, and now the war will only be getting worse." She said sadly at what would happen.

"That doesn't have to happen, and I won't let it happen" Kira said determined to save his friends. "I won't let any more of my friends suffer in this war, I'll protect you all, I promise… I won't let what happened to Tolle happen again…" Kira said to Milly, looking straight into her deep blue eyes, becoming lost in the light that was shimmering in them. Milly leaned forward and embraced Kira upon hearing this.

"I thought I lost you when the Strike blew up! I thought I lost you with Tolle!" Milly cried with tears welling up in her eyes yet again. Kira embraced her back; letting his hands roam and wander about Milly's back slowly and softly.

"I thought I was gone too, that I wasn't going to see you again, but it feels like I've been given a second chance, and I'm going to make the best of it." Raising her head to meet Kira's line of vision. Milly leaned in and closed her eyes and adjusted her mouth. Kira was surprised by this at first, but soon accepted what was to come: A kiss that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. It was quite possibly the best one he'd had his entire life, from a girl who could do no wrong; unlike ones he shared with another red head that was just using him. For all the years he had known Milly, she was the one who radiated the kindness and warmth that everyone could gravitate to.

Moving back due to the lack of air, they resumed looking into each other's eyes. Kira once again cupped Milly's cheek, which she covered with her palm. A smile was seen on her features and her eyes were radiating with warmth. "I'm so glad you came back," Milly said, her voice getting shaky with emotion.

"So am I Milly, so am I." Kira said embracing her again. The two of them stayed that way for a bit longer and eventually succumbing to sleep, but not before one more exchange of words.

"Kira, when this is over, can we be together?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave all of this behind, we'll run away from this, we'll be together with no war to worry about, I promise" Kira said. In the past few days, Milly's life had taken on a downward spiral. She had lost Tolle, she went through a seemingly endless depression, and she nearly killed a man for making a joke about Tolle. But now it all seemed to be taking a turn for the better. With Kira by her side and his promise, maybe things would start looking up, then she and Kira could both start anew...together.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the fic, I have plans for thefollow up, so tell me if you want more, just say yes in your email.


End file.
